


Lazy Mornings

by AciidHeart



Series: McGenji Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr: mcgenjiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: McGenji Week Day 3: DomesticJesse wakes up to a pleasant surprise.





	

“Mm…” Jesse groans as he is slowly tugged from the dredges of sleep. He feels a little sluggish, but otherwise warm and comfortable. With a yawn he stretches out a hand to his right. He begins rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he finds an empty spot in the mattress, still warm and curved into the impression of a body. He smiles as he sits up, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down. He makes his way to the bathroom at leisure, taking a few minutes to brush his teeth and wash his face. After putting on his prosthetic, Jesse makes his way to the kitchen. He's greeted by a pleasant sight.

“Good mornin’, love,” Jesse rumbles. Genji looks up from a sizzling pan on the stove, visor removed to reveal a small smile tugging at his lips. He hums as Jesse wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his cheek. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Genji replies. 

“Actually did. Slept through the whole night.” Genji takes a moment to flip a pancake, leaning back into Jesse’s chest as he does so.

“Sorry I slipped out early. I wanted to make you a nice breakfast,” Genji says. 

“Looks like it'll be pretty good, so I appreciate it. Woulda been more fun to make it with you, though.” Jesse turns Genji’s face with gentle fingers under his chin, and steals a quick kiss. 

“Surprised you let me sleep in so late,” Jesse murmurs. Genji’s smile widens, and he moves from Jesse’s arms to fill up two plates with pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

“You looked peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb you. I decided taking the day off would be good for us,” Genji replies. Jesse’s grin as he sits down at the table is absolutely stunning, and Genji pauses to admire it for a moment before taking his own seat.

“What’d I do to deserve all this spoilin’? I wake up to a delicious breakfast with my handsome husband, and then he tells me we get the day off for relaxin’? I must be in heaven right now,” he croons. Genji chuckles, taking Jesse’s free hand into one of his own as he picks up his fork.

“I'm glad you're happy with it. I wanted to treat you to something nice,” Genji says. Jesse hums as he bites off a piece of bacon, earthen eyes twinkling.

“You're too good to me, sugar. I love you,” he says. Genji feels his cheeks heat up in a slight flush, and he kisses the top of Jesse’s hand.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little behind on McGenji Week, but I'll try to get Day 4 finished by the end of today.


End file.
